


Meaning of family

by LittleWolf95



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: .... eventually, Anne has no filter, Aragon is stuck helping Anne, Beheaded cousins fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jane is mom friend, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: It is no secret that Anne's mouth sometimes gets her in trouble but when it's her cousin, Katherine that she hurts she will do her best to make amends....and Aragon is stuck helping Anne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Anne and Katherine probably both have some issues since they retain all their memories from their past lives. So trigger warning for Mental health issues and foul langauge since Anne has no filter.
> 
> Also there is a slur for sex workers involved but that's more or less someone calling themselves that.

"Stop being such a knob!"

"Stop being a nosey little fucker!" 

  
  


This was not how anyone wanted to spend their day off, especially not on a Sunday when it should have been peaceful. But no, Catherine of Aragon was stuck babysitting a twenty-something year old—who  _ evidently _ had the brain capacity of a teenager—and a nineteen year old who evidently had decided the day  ** _everyone_ ** else was out to actually act her age.

"At least I don't steal other people's stuff!" 

"Oh yeah, and reading my notebook is any better?"

"As if I haven't caught you snooping through my stuff!"

"Well you were acting weird!"

  
  


Catherine could feel the nagging feeling of a headache coming on the more she sat and listened to them, after all there was no denying the fact that either 

  
  


"Oh for heaven's sake, will the both of you just shut up? No one cares about your stupid journal, especially since you left it out in the open….and Katherine, just walk away….Or none of us is going to hear the end of it." She demanded, causing at least the younger of the pair to go quiet.

"Stay out of this Aragon!"

Anne retorted, earning a groan from the older woman.

"Fine but when your mouth gets the better of you...Don't come to me for help." Aragon retorted before leaving the room, the argument resuming as soon as she was out of the door.

_ God, give me strength to not just bang their heads together. _

  
  


___★___

  
  


It wasn't even five minutes later when Anne came bursting through the door to Catherine's room, the expression on her face a mix of guilt and panic.

"I know you said not to ask you for help but I may have said something and ...I may have made Kitty cry." 

If Catherine hadn't had her attention on her phone, Anne would have saw her roll her eyes.

"then you're going to have to make up with her, then aren't you? You're the one who can't control her loud mouth. You two are usually connected at the hip so you'll be able to work it out." Aragon responded, only to see Anne deflate a bit more.

"But what if I can't?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine's thoughts get out of control and Anne realizes she has majorly fucked up.
> 
> Warning: discription of a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, there seems to be a theory about both Anne and Howard having PTSD/Anxiety/whatever after being reincarnated. I decided to play around with this idea....
> 
> I will say this, Kat's disassociation and more or less break down is based on how the worst of my own panic attacks go. Minus the more PTSD flashbacks of course.
> 
> Also seemingly nothing can trigger panic issues.

_ I hate you. _

The words reverberated through her head as if on a loop, repeating the words that Anne had shouted at her. Was it true? It couldn't be true, could it? Did her cousin really hate her? She couldn't help but wonder as she tried not to think about it.

Surely Anne—her only blood family left—didn't hate her, did she? 

But others had claimed to have loved her before, before casting her aside in one way or another. But Anne wouldn't do that, would she? 

Katherine wasn't sure.

As these thoughts repeated she found that it was hard to breath, the thick scar around her throat starting to pain and burn as memories she definitely wished she hadn't been able to remember, replayed before her.

_ Of course she hates you, you're nothing but a whore. Whore's don't deserve to be loved. That's why no one ever truly loved you. _

A voice inside her brain sneered and suddenly it was hard to focus and she felt cold.

As if she was back inside the tower. 

__★__

"I didn't mean it! I don't understand why you are all so pissed at me! I mean I am mad at myself too because I made her cry but like...You're acting like I swung the ax!" Anne exclaimed.

"You're a bloody idiot, you know that? I _know_ you're not **_that_** thick."

Aragon stated harshly, trying to ignore the fact that she had basically just complimented the younger woman while also insulting her. Oh, she could remember how intelligent Anne could be. That was, if being reincarnated didn't set her mental age back to that of a child—which Catherine wasn't quite so sure that it hadn't, at this point.

"What? None of you are making any sense! And stop insulting me! I already know I fucked up!" 

Jane—who had been waiting to hear what Anne had said, and had been thinking— ignored this whole conversation and had headed upstairs, not bothering answer Anne while Catherine just groaned.

"Anne, you and Anna were the first people Kat actually warmed up to because she  _ knew  _ Cleves and she also knew that you were her cousin. You're the only biological family she  _ has  _ left...not to mention your pasts are so similar." Catherine sighed, she felt like she was talking to a child at this point, An annoying, adult child who seemed to suppress the common sense that Catherine knew she had.

Even if Catherine didn't want to ever admit that.

"Do you even realize that she has been going to therapy for some of the shit that happened in her past life?"

Anne opened her mouth but then closed it again and Catherine could see the realization dawn on her.

"Fucking shit."

  
  


__★__

"Katherine." 

She could hear someone calling to her but it sounded as though she was underwater and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to mask the fear as she waited for guards to grab her.

However the hand she felt on her shoulder wasn't harsh nor calloused.

"Kitty, breathe with me. You're alright."

She tried to focus on the voice but it seemed so distant, as if she was still dead, buried in an unmarked pit. That thought made her chest tighten even more and she felt a sob escape her.

"I can't! It feels like ...My neck." Katherine managed to get out, hands cupping around scar as if to make sure that she was still whole.

"You're alright, love. You're in the twenty first century with the rest of us, remember?" 

  
  


__★__

"How the bloody hell am I going to make this better, Aragon? She would  _ never  _ be so…" Anne began as she paced the distance between the sofa and TV, causing Catherine to roll her eyes.

"If I agree to help you, will you finally leave me alone?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also because i'm an idiot(who will edit this later) and I don't have a beta to point out my dumb mistakes...
> 
> Aragon texted Jane to get her to come home. That's why Jane was there suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

"You actually had to Google how to apologize to someone? She's your cousin for heaven's sake! You should know how to apologize to her! Hell, I even know that this is going too far!"

Anna didn't know rather or not to roll her eyes at the sheer Idiocracy of this whole thing or be mad at the slightly older woman for being so careless with Kitty in the first place. 

"Hey, I'll have you know that I got her that because the how to thing said that sometimes a gift can help ...and she likes pink and cute things so…" 

  
  


"So you're an idiot! Katherine adores you and having you...blow off on her like that! Especially with  _ what  _ you said because she thinks her love is worthless or did you forget that!"

  
  


Anne opened her mouth to argue but one look from Aragon shut her up.

"Can you two stop. The last thing Kat needs is to hear the two people she is closest to fighting over her when she already feels like shit because Anne supposingly hates her over a diary of all things."

The elder of the three grumbled before getting up and leaving the room, mumbling to herself about how she was glad that she had thought to text Jane first because this whole situation was a mess.

"Where are you going! You said you would help me!" Anne's voice called from behind her but she just ignored it.

_ She has Anna and Google. There is no reason for me to get involved in any more of Anne's shit. _

  
  


______★_____

  
  


Katherine knew she was overthinking it, that everyone had—mostly—put their differences aside. However, that voice in the back of her mind kept questioning that. What if they saw her as a nuisance? What if they—like the people in her life before—didn't care rather she lived or died? 

  
  


The thought made her blood nearly chill in her veins.after all, their lines in the show were based upon arguments had during their first meeting together, and even if opinions change there was a risk that those words were still somewhat true.

However those thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door, prompting her to wipe her eyes and grab her phone off of the bedside table to try to make it look like she had not been crying again.

"Who is it?" 

She managed to call out, wincing at how pathetic her trembling voice sounded.

"Uh... It's me and I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now but can I come in? I think we should talk about earlier."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
